


Murder Plots

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Series: Red Strings (Sephiroth) [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: [Name]'s assignment comes a little earlier than she anticipated.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Red Strings (Sephiroth) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Murder Plots

BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE. It coated the mesh bodysuit in a thick layer of sticky, coagulated goo that wouldn't separate from your fingers no matter how hard you scratched at the clumps with your nails. A puddle had formed where it dripped from your hair and face, rolling down the conveniently placed drain in the tile floor.

"That's a lot of bodies, ma'am," the grunt behind you mumbled in slight disgust, his clipboard clenched between his hands so tightly that his knuckles went white. "I'm not sure how you want us to dispose of this without Shinra knowing."

"I didn't say that." You pulled down your mask and spit out a mass of blood and saliva, grimacing at the taste. Probing at your lip, you felt the cut there, scored deep from a bash in the face. "I want you to dispose of them. Shinra can find out. I don't care."

"Ma'am…" the boy whispered,"That's over forty military canine corpses. Those things aren't buried easily."

"Figure it out." Irritated by the sudden taste of blood and the aching in your spine from hitting a rail after falling a few feet from the ceiling, you whirled on your heel and headed to the door. The squeak of blood and rubber followed. "If you don't, I'll just kill you myself."

THAT MEMORY HAD STUCK with you for some time. It was impossible to forget the hours you had spent dismantling that lab, pulling tracheas from throats and smashing skulls into a metal floor. The sound of bone snapping underneath the pressure of your fists and knees. Hojo had been keen on experimenting on you after that incident, and he had gotten what he wanted⏤but you were more than interested in ripping out his spine for what he had done to you.

The return to your old life had brought with it the rage and taste for vengeance you had tried so desperately to smother underneath a kind façade. Well, not so much a façade⏤it was you, after all, but the blood and death and violence had always been part of you, more than tea and silly little materia infatuation.

Reeve Tuesti's sudden appearance had made you conflicted for a brief moment, right before the military dog clambered out after you and collapsed into a heap on the floor. You reacted on instinct and clamped your arms down over the dog's neck, squeezing hard, and felt the throat give away before the bones in its neck did. It slumped in your grip before you dropped it to the floor.

"Yikes. Touchy, much?" Reno's voice in your ear wasn't helping your sudden temper. It was like everything was in overdrive, getting on every nerve in your body. "Uh, well… Gotta go. See ya."

Reeve still watched you, eyes wide and wary, as you picked up the dog by the jaws, fingers hooking between gnarled teeth. "Is there some training routine going on that I didn't hear about?"

"No sir." Your grip tightened on the dog. "Excuse me."

"Sure…"

He watched you drag the carcass all the way down the hall and around a corner, worrying at his cheek, before heading back to his office.

"I hate you," you told Reno when you tossed the body into an incinerator later that day, grimy with sweat and dust from crawling through the vents. "I could kill you for that."

"No you wouldn't. You need me too much."

"I've killed for less."

"So I hear," he teased, but there was a cautionary glint in his eye. "Anyway, you're done for the day. Clean up, eat lunch, whatever⏤you have a mission tomorrow."

"Ah. Who's on the chopping block?" You rubbed your forehead, grimacing at the dark dust that came away on your hand. "I'm guessing they're random?"

"Bingo. I knew you were smart. Fiero Denali. His file's somewhere in your packet. Big man, big mouth, really bad news for Shinra's advertising department. Be a dear and make it slow, won't you? He's a real jackass."

You raised an eyebrow. Reno raised one back. "I guess, if I have the time. What time does this need to take place?"

"Dunno. Your choice. Has to be finished and concluded by midnight. I would get a head start if I were you; the other mercs are already on the move."

"You couldn't have told me that before?" You scowled. "Why so early? I wasn't due to start until next week."

Reno shrugged and slapped a button on the incinerator lazily. The ashes were deposited into a deeper location. "Beats me. Your stint in the hospital cost you a few days. Plus, this is time sensitive."

"Fine. I'll get going in an hour."

SCOUTING OUT SECTOR FOUR was a pain all on its own. You had no idea how long you had been crouched down on a roof, knees digging into concrete, watching the small café and Fiero Denali eating a tasty cupcake with his wife. You could already tell the wife would be a problem; a clingy young thing that seemed like she had been paid off more than a result of a whirlwind love affair. If you couldn't get Fiero alone, you'd have to kill her too, and that was a moral dilemma with you, because pregnant women were off the list.

"This sucks." You munched into a cold muffin you'd stolen from the staff cafeteria, sipping on water that had long since went hot under the sun lamps. "Why couldn't you just have been a lonely bastard like every other tycoon in this city?"

You watched for a few more hours, following him down main street and monitoring his movements for thirty minutes in a high scale designer store, and got your chance when the wife separated from him to flounce into a small consignment shop.

Bingo.

"Bathroom murder it is," you lamented when he entered one of the stores, reading his lips through your snazzy Shinra binoculars. "I hope I can fit this wire around his neck or I'll really be screwed."

The other mercenaries had yet to show. You had spotted them still lingering around the café, teaming up together against another pair and speaking about splitting the proceeds. You had went on your way, following the town car, and seemingly benefited from your decision.

The hard part would be slipping through that tiny bathroom window without breaking your neck clambering down from the opposite roof.

You scowled.

The things you did for money.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up a plot line. I've fixed it. Everything's okay. ♡ I'm not too happy with this update, but it's the best I could do without skipping ahead to act two.


End file.
